Information processing terminals such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, personal computers and the like include an information processing terminal provided with two displays. Some of those information processing terminals are capable of individually displaying each of a plurality of applications in each of the displays (See Patent Literature 1). If the two applications are activated simultaneously and an application screen is displayed for each of the two displays, it is highly convenient when a user uses the two applications at the same time or alternately.
Moreover, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology relating to a method of using a resource in parallel processing by an information processing terminal. According to the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 2, the terminal records whether or not each of its own resources is in use. When a new task is to be started, if a resource required for the task has been already used by another task, the terminal determines which task uses the resource or an alternative resource if there is one.